mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fife
Fife is a kingdom of M.A.S Fantasy Battles. It is a ancient realm of man, created by Dundias Maximus. It’s capitol is great Dundee, and it is currently ruled over by Ankus Mcfife II. It borders the Steel Island, home of the Iron Templars. To the north are the Dwarfs of Scotchland. To the west are the endless deserts, and to the south is the dark wood. Fife is sometimes known as the Emerald Empire, for its colors are green and white, and they shine bright against the night. Placed between these different realm, Fife is full of variety and has grown a unique culture. They have a alliance with the Iron Templar’s and Scotchlanders, which help them protect their land, for it is always facing invasion from outside sources. This alliance is called the Alliance of Dundee, for it was signed there. History Foundation Fife was once just known as the Fifelands, a beautiful land full of promise, but populated by savage tribes. Then, Dundias Maximus came. From his home village of Dundee he set off on the War of Fifeland Union, slowly conquering or making alliances with the nearby tribes, many of which had savage Orcs or cunning Ghoulblins in them. With the help of Hector, founder of the Templars, he drove them off and united the Fifelands. In this war he killed one of the greatest Orcs to have ever lived, Balzad, and displayed his head upon a pike, which caused great fear. Once the Fifelands were united, he created the Kingdom of Fife. It faced many challenges in its early days, like the Kobolg invasion, which the Scotchlanders helped repel. Kobolg invasion When the mighty Dwarfs of Scotchland drove out the Kobolgs from there realms, the Kobolg forces decided to invade the new and what they believed weaker country of Fife. They made a series of tunnels beneath nearby Fife towns, the ones near the Dwarf border which they had crossed. From these tunnels they attacked. Brave Fife Militia stood to fight them, and they won many battles. But every Kobolg victory was terrible, the Slaughter of Coburg being a famous one. Eventually the Scotchlanders joined, and helped the Fifers. They were able to infiltrate and destroy the Kobolds in Candle Mountain. Death of Dundias In what many say ended the age of legend, Dundias tragically died. Both Hector of the Iron Templars and Krom of the Dwarfs visited his funeral. He was struck down holding the pass that led into the Endless wastes, one of the last of his army standing. The honor hammer fell from his grasps, and was picked up by the last man, David Mcfife. As was his body, it was transported back to Dundee, and Maximus was buried. Before he died Dundias declared the Mcfifes his heirs, as he was childless. First Wasteland Crusade After the death of Dundias his declared heir David took the throne. David gathered the people for a crusade into the lands of the Orcs that did this, aided by a saddened Hector and Cronki. They smashed through the wastelands, slaying Orc tribes all over, Eventually they beat many back from the Pass, and that was the end of the crusade, with the establishment of Maximus Keep in the pass. Alliance of Dundee After the crusade David Cronki and Hector went to Dundee. In Dundee palace they signed the Papers of Alliance, creating the Alliance of Dundee, swearing to aid each other in times of need. After this they went there separate ways for a while, and Hector was never to go back to Fife. Second Waste Crusade In the face of Orc aggression, two hundred years after the first, king Eric Mcfife declared another wastes crusade. King Haroldt of the Iron Templars joined in, as Hector had fallen. Also joining was the Dwarf king Cronki, who was still alive. It was another victory for Fife, ending with securing there borders once more and wiping out the Steelgrin tribe. Tragedy of Hootsville The Tragedy of Hootsville is when Count Al Van Hootsgan rebelled against Fife. Also known as the Fife Civil War. King Ankus Mcfife I tried to sue for peace, but Al had none of it. It ended with the Fife razing Hootsville to the ground and the beheading of Al for treachery. Age of War Up until the modern era, and even then, Fife has been at war with various factions, as this is a dangerous world. There are to many to count. Honor Hammer The Honor hammer was forged by the realms of orders ancient greatest blacksmiths, Arold Mcfife, Hector, and Cronki Stormsliver. It can only be wielded by the pure of heart, and is the symbol of leadership in Fife. It is a treasured artifact, when it was taken from the corpse of King Illian in the battle of Blackwater, a massive expedition was sent into the dark forest, to reclaim it from the Black Wood Elves. Relations with Scotchland Every since the Kobolg war they have been allies of Scotchland, and together with them and the Iron Templars formed the Alliance of Dundee. Though they are friendlier with the descendants of Hector, the Dwarfs are great allies who have given them many technological advancements. Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Faction Category:Fife